


What Isn't Alive Can Never Die

by Fallynleaf



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Yoshihiko (Professional Wrestling)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: Last Man Standing? Can Yoshihiko stand?
Kudos: 5





	What Isn't Alive Can Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the main event of Wrestle Peter Pan night one on June 6, 2020.

This isn’t the first time you’ve died. It won’t be the last, either. You’re battered and bloody, the fabric of your body soaked in kerosene. He’s staring down at you. The last man standing. You’re on the ground. You can’t move.

He opens his hand. You watch your death hurl toward you.

The week before this, your limbs were twisted up into a knot, the whole of you dangling in the air, suspended, as he looked on in vicious triumph.

As it turns out, even the nicest people have a capacity for great cruelty. Your greatest talent is coaxing it out.

You came back meaner, though. And stronger. You chased him down in the dark, running between the gravestones, grappling with him in the bushes. It was a dirty stage to fight on, but this is a dirty fight. 

The smell of kerosene is heavy in the air. The lighter bears a tiny flame.

You fought a phoenix, once. Many times, actually. But the phoenix is gone. He’s moved on. All that’s left of him here are the ashes of his former self, steadily being eroded by the wind. Like a star in the sky that died a long time ago, continuing to shine bright only because time hasn’t caught up to the light yet.

Dawn is coming up. A soft blush tinging the horizon pink.

You wonder what will happen when you burn. Will you be reborn? Or is this truly the end, a final death in your fifteen year career. The one you can’t come back from. Maybe the world no longer needs you. Without a crowd, without an audience, what even are you? Maybe this was a fight that you could never win.

The lighter is falling, little flame flickering, then the whole world ignites.


End file.
